Lord of the Enterprise
by Ink Spotz
Summary: Shortly after embarking on their five year journey on the USS Enterprise, the Enterprise crash lands on a deserted planet. Tensions between Kirk and Spock grow until two different camps are created on the planet: Team Kirk and Team Spock. Which one will prevail and become the Lord of the Enterprise?


Chapter One

Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise sat in his seat as the ship drifted in the vast expanse of space. They had just begun their five year journey and thinks had already gone wrong. The only thing that would make the matter worse at the moment was if he had to hear some kind of sarcastic comment from everyone's favorite Vulcan.

"She's going rather slow for being 'just peachy', Captain," said the voice of the previously mentioned Vulcan behind him.

"Spock, I told you. The Enterprise is just fine. We're just a bit low on fuel, but Scotty has assured me several times that we have enough to reach the next orbit fine."

"There is a leak in the fuel line, isn't there?"

"No, there isn't. Don't question the one in command," said Kirk then as he stood up from his seat. "Sometimes I think you forget your place, Vulcan."

"I have a name for a reason. Call me Spock," said Spock as he stared at Kirk who whirled to face him then; his bright blue eyes shining even brighter than usual as he looked on at Spock in irritation.

"Forgive me, sir Spock...Are you about to enlighten me with the obvious knowledge about our ship's speed?"

"I only am required to do such things when the one in command is not in their right mind and is unable to make such calls him or herself."

"Not in my right mind?! That's so rich coming from you!" shouted Kirk then, not able to stay calm for long at all. "Do you forget all the times that I have successfully captained the Enterprise? Do all those events mysteriously vanish from that massive cranium of yours?"

"Nothing vanishes from a Vulcan's mind. We are superior intellects who just happen to live in a less than so world once in a while."

"If we weren't on this ship," started Kirk as his hands trembled with anger slightly at his side, "I'd teach you a thing or two about this less intellectual world you find yourself in."

As the two of them bickered back and forth, Bones and Uhura watched on with wide eyes. They were both standing on a small tier a little ways back from the captain's chair where the fighting was taking place. Bones had come down to check up on Kirk, and was standing behind Uhura's chair with his arms crossed as he watched the scene unfold in a more and more violent manner.

"Aren't you going to do something about the two of them arguing?" asked Uhura softly to Bones as he stood there, watching the heated transaction. "I mean, Kirk _is_ your friend."

"I'm a doctor, not a therapist," said Bones with a smirk before rolling his eyes. "Besides, it can't last too much longer."

"Stop telling me what to do!" shouted Kirk who was now blinded by his anger. Spock and his smart aleck comments had lit the short fuse he had left in him.

"Settle down, Captain, or I'll be forced to adhere to the Star Fleet regulations and have you take a step down."

"Fine...fine...Just cut it out, Spock…." said Kirk as he slowly began to take slow breaths in order to calm down as he sat in the Captain's chair once more. He moved to radio to Scotty then and said, "How's it looking down there? Do you think we can safely dip into the fuel supply anymore?"

"She's looking fine, Cap'n, but we have less fuel than we thought. There is a leak somewhere. I'm tryin' to fix it, but it's probably a wee leak at that so it might prove difficult."

"And here he goes breaking the ship yet again," muttered Spock under his breath as he stood a few feet away, "At least it's just a fuel leak..."

Kirk could hear Spock muttering to himself and shot him a look before finishing his com with Scotty.

"See what kind of remedy you can put together down there, alright Scotty?"

"Aye, Cap'n. I'll see what I can do."

When the com lines dropped then, Kirk turned back to look at Spock.

"I don't know what your deal is with me today."

"I merely think you are being a bit reckless, Captain."

"Reckless? I'm captain for a reason, Spock, and it's not because reckless is my middle name."

"You cheated on your exam."

"My word! You won't ever let me live that down, will you? I proved myself since then. You're just sore that I beat your test."

"No. I'm not sore about that. I just don't think you like playing by the rules. Rules are in place for a reason, Captain, and they need to be followed. You can't just do what you want."

"How did we even get on this topic in the first place?" asked Kirk angrily then, "And I don't need you telling me, Spock. I don't need you saying anything else to me at the current moment."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded off in the ship and she immediately began to begin a downward descent. Kirk brought up coms again to get in touch with Scotty.

"Scotty? What's happening down there? What's going on?"

"I don't know, Cap'n. I tried to fix the leak because I thought I found it only to discover that it was a wound from the last battle we had that was overlooked. I can't patch this hole. It's too big. We're gonna be sucked into whatever orbit we're in."

Captain Kirk swallowed the lump in his throat then as he moved his head to the side a bit to look at Spock who was now standing stock still beside him as if resigning himself to dying or something upon impact. Kirk immediately made a move to switch coms then to reach throughout the entire ship.

"Attention all crew and personal of the Enterprise. We have sustained a hole to our hull that has caused us to lose altitude. Please fasten yourself into the most available seat and hold on tight. We're in for a bumpy landing."

Everyone on the bridge was practically going mad now as they tried to level the ever sinking Enterprise out as the planet it was near sucked the Enterprise ever closer to it. The front of the ship was on fire and burning a fiery red as the descent increased at an alarming pace. Before any of them realized it, they had crash landed on the planet's surface; everyone jerking forward at the impact.

Kirk was the first to unfasten himself from his seat and move to go outside and see where exactly they had landed. As he moved to look out the cracked window at the scene that unfolded before him, he noticed how densely populated the area was with trees, but how absolutely devoid of life it was.

"We're on an uninhabited planet," said Kirk then in a whisper. This was bad. If that was the case, they'd have no place to get help. Perhaps coms to Star Fleet still worked. He moved to try it then, only to see that that wasn't the case. They were stranded here. Swallowing the lump that had once again appeared in his throat, he looked back out the window. Who knew how long they'd be here. All Kirk knew was that living on an unknown planet with Spock until help came was going to be a living nightmare.


End file.
